Forsaken
by NikkitTheNinja
Summary: Forsaken-to turn away from entirely: Abandon. That is exactly what Zim is, the forsaken one, the abandoned. The forgotten.
1. Prologue

Zim was sitting in his living room when it all started. He had been working in his lab, making various upgrades and repairs to the Voot Cruiser when he got frustrated with one part that wouldn't do what it was supposed to. Finally he gave up and stormed upstairs.

He resorted to watching T.V. because he couldn't find anything else to do. He wasn't really paying any attention to the show, for he had it on mute. He didn't even know what he was watching, something to do with baking a cake.

It was rather quiet seeing as Gir was nowhere to be found. Wherever the crazy robot had wandered off to for the time being, he was someone else's problem for now. Zim had briefly thought about cleaning, something he had failed to do lately because he was so busy with the modifications on the Voot Cruiser. There were various clothes, plates, trash and even weapons scattered all over the place.

Dib had suddenly burst through the front door with Gir placed under his arm, disturbing Zim's, for once, peaceful thoughts.

"Zim! Take your stupid dog thing and keep him away from my house! And tell him to stop messing up my kitchen!" Dib had yelled throwing Gir into the house.

Maybe if Zim hadn't been in such a bad mood that day, he would have been able to remain calm. He wouldn't have snapped like he did and start to scream at Dib. Maybe his sudden outburst wouldn't have startled Gir so much. And maybe, just maybe, Zim would have been able to avoid the following events.

But Zim WAS in a bad mood that day, and a very bad mood at that. Zim DID snap at Dib and had started screaming at the top of his lungs. And Zim DID startle Gir into picking up a random object, which just so happened to be a gun, and throwing it at the wall. The gun had went off and the bullet hit Zim straight in the chest.

All of these events brought Zim to where he was now, standing in the middle of his living room staring down at his own limp body lying motionless in front of the couch. Zim remembered the pain of the bullet hitting him in the chest, and he remembered the shock of being shot by his own S.I.R. unit. Figures, the only time Gir actually acts like he's supposed to and goes into defensive mode, he ends up shooting his own master. But suddenly all the pain was gone and Zim was left with the only conclusion he could think of. Zim was dead, and now looking down at his own body, as a ghost.


	2. Trapped

Dib rushed to Zim's side and was saying something but Zim couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything. So many questions ran through his mind. Was he dead? Was he a ghost? Why did Gir shoot him? Why was he still here? Why didn't he simple just die?

Zim noticed that Sib looked extremely worried, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. Zim and Dib had become good friends in the last few years (Their both seventeen). Although they both still claim to kill one another some day.

Zim watched as Dib struggled to pull Zim's body into a lying position on the couch. Zim seemed to be able to hear again as he started to listen to Dib's pointless rambling, say thing were going to be okay. But no, thing will never be oky again. Dib was speaking so rapidly that Zim could barely understand him.

"Ohmygod Ohmygod ohmygod! Don't worry Zim, I'm going to help you! Just stay right there! What the hell am I talking about? You just got shot, you're not going naywhere. I'll be right back! But wait, I can't just leave you here like this!' Dib started mumbling to himself trying to figure out if he shoulg stay or go.

"It's no use Diberz, I'm already gone" Zim mumbled more to himself, since he highly doubts Dib could even hear him.

"I'll be right back Zim, I promise" Dib whispered before running out of the house.

Zim would have attempted to follow But, but he couldn't take his eyes off of his body, just lying there. Unlike the people Zim had seen die on T.V, he didn't look peaceful at all. No, anything but peaceful. Tortured maybe. But definately not peaceful. Zim's face was twisted in a deep frown. Agony. That's the word that came to his mind. Zim's body looked as if he were in pure Agony.

Zim sat atop the television and kept staring at his body for what seemed like hours. Gir seemed to have disappeared after the gun went off. Soon it became dark outside and the only light source was from the television which was still on. Zim had tried to turn it off, but every time he tried his hand would just go right through the power button. Being a ghost really sucked.

It had been several hours since Dib left and he has yet to return like he promised. He promised he would be right back. Had Dib forgotten? Did he really not care? HAd Dib really abandoned Zim just like his Almighty Tallest has? NO! Dib will come back. He has to!

Wait a minute. Dib is a paranormal investigator. Didn't those hunt ghost's? Maybe Zim could try to communicate with Dib, the way he saw on a few movies.

Zim remembered that some ghosts could move things. and sometimes be seen. But how were they able to do that?

Zim wished he could move things. His house was still a mess and it was driving him insane. Usually his house was very clean, but due to all the modifications to the Voot Cruiser, he hadn;t had a chance to clean.

Zim jumped off of the television and sat on the floor and tried to pick up a piece of trash. It was a gum wrapper. Why there was a gum wrapper there, he didn't have a clue. Probably Gir's doing.

Concentratind on trying to make his hand solid, Zim reached down to try to pick up the piece of trash. His hand still went right through it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the piece of trash moved just the slightest bit. After moving the small wrapper, Zim felt totally and completely exhauster. He felt as if he couldn't move. Maybe he could try to contact Dib another way.

Zim noticed that it was now day again. Had he really ben trying to move the wrapper for that long?

Suddenly the door swung open and Dib walked in looking like he hadn't slept since he left the day before. Atleast Zim thought it was the day before. He wasn't quite sure anymore. Being a ghost does that to you.

Only now did Zim realize that there was somebody else with Dib. Zim recognozed him as a boy they went to school with. Whose name Zim was pretty sure was Keef. The boy had always wanted Dib and Zim to be friends.

"Zim! No!" Keef yelled practically collapsing on Zim's body. The boy really has some problems.

"Why did you do it Dib? Why did you have to kill Zim? You two could have been great friends!" Keef pointed an accusing finger at Dib.

"Just shut up and help me carry him" Dib said, too tired to argue the fact the Gir had shot Zim, not him

Surprisingly keef obeyed. Keef stood up and took Zim's body by the ankles while Dib picked him up under the arms. The two carried Zim's body out of the house without saying anything else.

Zim, deciding he didn't want to stay in the empty house alone, tried to follow Dib and Keef. Zim from his spot on the floor and tried to follow them out of the house. But for some reaseon, he couldn't go through the door"

"HEY!" Zim called out, "I'm still here Dib! Come back! Im still here!" Zim realized he was now screaming.

"Please! Don't leave me here by myself! Dont leave me alone here..." Zim crumbled to the floor and broke down.

Dib took his body away. He no longer had a reason to come back. Zim would now be alone forever.

Not only was Zim dead. But now he was trapped as well.

**Omg I was listening to "How could this happen to me" by Simple Plan as I wrote the end part. lol**

**Sorry it took me so epicly long to update. I've been busy with school and pointless shit like that. But I promise I'll try to update again soon!**


	3. Remote

Chapter three. Remote.

It's been so long. So terribly long since Dib and Keef took his body away. It seemed like ages since Zim got shot. How long had it been? A weeks maybe, a month? He wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Zim layed motionless on the floor, not sure of what to do. He was pretty sure Dib wasn't coming back. Why would he? It didn't even matter much anymore. Dib had probably already forgotten about him. Just like the Tallest, and everybody else...

The only noise Zim could hear was that damned tv. Occasionaly he would hear children outside, running around, playing. Oh how he wished he could go outside. After Dib had left Zim had tried for what seemed like days to find a way to leave the house, or to pick something up.

Even with all the escape routes he had installed in his house, he couldn't use them if he couldn't press the button to activate them. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't make his hand solid.

Zim could feel his conciousness slowly slipping away, as if he was falling asleep. Was it finally happening? Was he finally going to leave this weird state of limbo. No. It couldn't be. Whatever power above couldn't be that kind to him. He had to suffer.

Suddenly Zim heard something outside. Not the usually kids running around, or even the occasional neighbors fighting. It was something louder than that. Zim leaped up and moved over to the window to look outside. He couldn't believe what he saw. It just couldn't be.

It was Dib.

Dib had finally come back. He was carrying a large black case, and Keef was walking closely behind him. Keef looked rather uneasy, while Dib had a smile on his face like he'd figured out a great mystery. Great. Zim was dead and Dib was smiling. Was he coming back to mock him. Then what was the black case for?

Dib threw open the door and dropped the case on the floor. Keef walked in slowly, still looking very uneasy.

"Don't worry Zim, I got this. I just had to find some equipment. But I'm going to fix this." Dib spoke with a certainty in his voice, looking around the room not quite sure where to look as he spoke.

"It's no use Dibberz." Zim said solomnly, sitting back down on the floor, "I'm stuck here. There's no point in wasting your time, just go on with your pathetic human life."

Dib opened the black case and pulled out a microphone which was connected to a recorder and sat it on the floor gently. He then pulled out a pair of headphones and plugged them into the recorder.

"Okay Zim, if you're still here then this device is going to allow me to hear you." Dib said as he put the headphones on.

"Are you sure this is going to work? What if he's not even here." Keef asked sitting down next to Dib, who had placed himself in the middle of the room.

"Then we'll try something else. I'm not giving up."

"Dammit, Dib, this is pointless. You've never been able to pick up a ghost voice on that machine before, so why do you think it will work now!?" Zim yelled, starting to get annoyed. But still yet, Dib couldn't hear him.

"Zim, are you still here?" Dib asked holding the microphone in the air.

"Yes, but as I said this isn't going to work." Zim said, starting to get annoyed.

"Can you hear me? Please let me know if you can. Make some kind of sign." Dib asked in desperation.

It was then that Zim got an idea. He hadn't been able to make anything move before, but he wasn't really trying then. He was just bored and trying to waste time. Maybe if he concenrated he could make a noise. Zim moved over to the couch and focused all his attention on trying to pick up the remote.

"Zim, please. We know you're still here. We want to help. If we can just get a sign from you, we'll know where to start" it was Keef that spoke this time.

"Shut it! I'm trying to concentrate over here!" Zim roared.

"Zim, please. We can't lose you. " Dib was speaking barely above a whisper now. He was starting to get discouraged not being able to hear Zim.

"Give me a second!" Just as Zim yelled, the remote moved ever so slightly.

Yes. It's working. He only had to make it move enough so that it fell off the couch and got the wannabe ghost hunters attention.

"Please. Please... We can't lose you..." Dib was starting to tear up. Did he really care that much?

Zim was desperately trying to move the remote now. But he couldn't get it to budge. Dammit, why is being a ghost so hard.

"Come on Dib, it's not working... Maybe we should just leave.." Keef said as he got up off the floor.

No. They couldn't leave. Not yet.

"Not until I find confirmation that he's still here." Dib sounded determined.

Thank God for Dib and his stubborness. Zim only needed a little more time. He almost had it.

"Dib. We all have different ways of dealing with loss. But this is ridiculous. He's not here. " Keef spoke sympathetically.

"Dammit, Dib, don't leave me again... Don't leave me alone..." Zim was desperately trying to move the remote. To give Dib his damn sign. So help him if Keef makes him leave he's going to haunt the fuck out of that kid.

Dib sighed, "... I guess you're right... But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. I just have to find another approach." Dib took off his headphones and started to put his equipment back in the black case.

"No. Don't leave. Listen to me, Dib! I'm here! " Zim pleaded, standing up and momentarily forgetting about trying to move the remote.

But it was too late. Dib already had his equipment in his case, Keef was outside waiting. Dib stood up taking one last look around the small house before heading towards the door.

"God dammit, Dib, don't leave. I'M STILL HERE" Zim screamed as he picked up the remote to throw at Dib, knowing very well it wouldn't move.

But it did. The remote flew across the room and crashed into the wall, breaking into pieces. Dib had come to a halt. Slowly he turned around to look at the couch.

"I knew it." Dib said with a grin, "I knew you were still here."

* * *

**Boom bitches! I'm back! I sincerely apologize for taking a three year hiatus while still in the middle of the story. But hey, what can I say. Time gets away from me sometimes. I promise I'll start updating on a more regular basis. Thanks to DraconicBastard for being my Beta Reader. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter =) But yeah, its currently 4 in the morning so I'm going to bed. Enjoy XD**


End file.
